fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or the Castle Board. For general discussion, please visit the ' '. ---- Archives: 1 ---- Main Page Background Great game ... I just have one question. How do you make the main page background transparent? I want to do the same for another wiki I am working on. I've examined your html, but I can't figure out which parameter you have changed. Thanks! Vipsania.agrippina 18:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :On MediaWiki:Wikia.css, we have added the coding .WikiaPage { background:transparent url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fable/images/c/ce/70opacitywhite.png); } Basically, JoePlay created a small transparent white box, and we have tiled it across the article space. This coding only works on the Wikia skin; if you are using Monobook (or the old Monaco) different coding is needed. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I think we are using Oasis, whatever Wikia uses as the default now. I have tried to get it work with no luck. The page doesn't seem to recognize the changes. Any other advice? Thanks. Vipsania 23:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Strange... can you put a link here to your wiki? That may help me to see what needs to be done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : :http://marcusvipsaniusagrippa.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vipsania/oasis.css : :The above is where I made my mods. I didn't want to screw up the entire page. Thanks again for any help. : :Vipsania 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to put it into a page Wikia.css rather than oasis.css See if that makes it work. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Success! That was the problem. Thanks again for your help. You rock! ::Vipsania.agrippina 22:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) albian flAG on the opening screen a flag is shown im not aware of the flag any where else but could tht be a possible flag of albian or some other The dark prince of albian 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we think it is the Flag of Albion. See also Talk:Albion#Flags. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) New Fable TLC easter egg I found some new easter eggs in Fable TLC. They are tattoos the first is the Froydian chest Tattoo. It is a reference to psychologist Sigmund Freud. He believed everything is sexual and motivated by sexual desires. The tattoo is a phallic and penile shape on the chest. I am almost positive this is a new easter egg. Got pics of it to confirm? Revolution Chick 08:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :That tattoo is also in normal Fable.--Alpha Lycos 08:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Fable 3: Kingmaker Page? Does the Fable wiki have a page for Kingmaker? If not, I'll make one then. If there is, then never mind. Soren7550 02:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :No actually, we don't. That's a good idea. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get on it then! >:D ::Soren7550 16:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My character sillihoutted in Fable 3? Has this happened to anyone else? I pop in my disc and i look at my character that is male, and im completely sillihouted? :Haven't heard of that one before. You should report it to Lionhead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Conjecture I think it would be a good idea to have some standard way to tag these, like with a sub category. Right now you find them scattered everywhere, primarily in trivia. Clearly labeling them as conjecture will ease off on debates such as Dead Ned's Revolver, and the inspiration of The Crawler. Perhaps a default hidden sub category at the bottom of each page? Only ever moving it from there if there is unanimous agreement on a piece, or straight up confirmation from an inside source. -- Shoggoth1890 07:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :But doing that would cause a lot of speculation to flood the pages. The debates on the talk pages are there so members can have their input about the info on pages that some think shouldn't be there, it stops edit wars as well.--Alpha Lycos 07:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The pages are already flooded with speculation. Pretty much any page you go to will have some variation of a "could be" fact, often several. My suggestion is not to give free reign to post anything without fear of edit, but simply to clearly label items as speculative. Ridiculous stuff would still be removed, while items with (debatable) potential would still be presented to the people who want to form an educated opinion. -- Shoggoth1890 18:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :To label it as such would probably lead to it being removed under the rule about no speculation.--Alpha Lycos 04:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just my Fable... Archived The comments from the top half of this page have now been archived. The archived sections are now considered closed, and should no longer be edited. If you wish for an archived section to be re-opened for further discussion, you can suggest it here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Poll How about "Which potential spouse do you prefer to marry?" Pokerhippie (talk) 01:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) which jack of blades voicing did you prefer? 00:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC)anonymous How about do you prefer good or evil? :Sounds good. Done --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) How about a poll for Do you perfer to adopt schildren or have your own in Fable III? T-888 :Done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Who do you think would win in a fight, Lord Lucian or Jack of Blades? --GodGameFan, 20:05, January 13, 2012 (WET) Do you believe William Black is Scythe, or not? Balvorn 21:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... what say you to "Are Hobbes sexy?" My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 08:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Reworded slightly; but that's quite a good one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) How does Which Hero discipline do you prefer to use in combat? sound? Some options could be: I prefer to use Strength, I prefer to use Skill, I prefer to use Will, I prefer to use All Disciplines. WikiaWizard 08:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, we haven't had a discipline one for a while. But I think perhaps I will add the combinations of twos to the list as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) How about What is Chesty's Gender? with answers such as Male, Female, or Androgynous? DeviantRanger 23:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Which Hero companion is your favourite in Fable II? (Options would be Hammer, Garth and Reaver) ~ A Wikia Contributor 12:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) What would you like to see THE MOST in a fable IV? (OPTIONS LIKE... Bigger world, romancability of certain characters, new hero weapons, the return of weapon augments, dragons and other mythos, and the exploration past mistpeak.) 03:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Morty, at 23:09, on April the Seventh, 2012. Which Fable game introduced you to the series? (Fable, Fable TLC, Fable 2, Fable 3) Do you want the next game to be a prequel of Fable: TLC? Yes/No. 1/04/2013 22:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Past Polls *'What game would you rather get?' *'Which was your favourite storyline?' *'Which was your favourite enemy?' *'Which is your favourite Fable II town?' *'What is your favourite discipline?' *'Who is/was your favourite Hero?' *'Who is your favourite revolution ally?' *'How many legendary weapons do you have?' *'Which is your favourite combat arena?' *'Do you prefer to play for Good or Evil?' *'Do you prefer to adopt children or have your own in Fable III?' *'Do you believe Scythe is William Black, or not?' *'Barry Hatch finds hobbes "rather sexy". Do you agree?' Reaver and his evilness Cut/Removed Content It doesn't look as though we have a page for cut/removed content from the Fable series. I think it would make a good contribution to the wiki, considering some of the Fable fan forums are talking about the removed/unreleased content that was planned for Fable III (such as the Castle Fight). We could also include a sub-section for rumors/unconfirmed theories about the Sandgoose supposedly being removed from the first Fable and so on. L.B. 04:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thing is we don't really have proof that anything was cut/removed. As for theories and such, its speculation which is something the wiki doesn't dabble in.--Alpha Lycos 07:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Random pages I have seen multible random pages about fabel 4 and others with nothing on them i'm wondering if they should have been deletedCcga3359 16:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure? I didn't think we had any pages with nothing on them. Where did you find them? It would be good to see where they are. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Changes for Character Pages To help neaten the character pages a bit, I propose two changes: 1.) For the first paragraph on the character (the bit that's above the contents table there is one) should have who the character is voiced by as the last sentence (if there is one, much like how the character pages are for the Mass Effect wiki). 2.) Shorten some of the character's introductory paragraphs. I've noticed that for several characters, they have quite a bit of information in their first paragraph that goes beyond introducing the character, and giving a bit of info on them, sometimes having information that's better suited for much later in the article. (case and point: The Hero of Bowerstone) Example on how I think it should look: : Captain Benjamin "Ben"'' ''Finn is a soldier in the Swift Brigade of the Albion Royal Army under the command of Major Swift, and an ally to the Hero of Brightwall in Fable III. He has a very strong connection with Major Swift, who is much like a father figure to Ben. As a member of the "Old Guard" and due to his connections to Major Swift, he is marked as a traitor by King Logan. : Ben Finn is voiced by Simon Pegg. Anyone else agree? Soren7550 (talk) 22:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea. It would add consistency to those articles. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone remember when Fable was Project Ego? It was different time when the game was massive, until they moved it to the Xbox. know don't get me wrong it is still a awesome game but not as awesome as seen at E3 (2001-2003). My question is why they didn't just make the PC version different from the Xbox version. They should have released the game that was shown at E3 (2001-2003) on PC's and make the Xbox version different from that tech demo shown at E3. MarioStarz (talk) 23:22, November 14, 2014 (UTC)MarioStarz